Rightfully Yours
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: It's funny how easily a person's route in life can be changed just by a simple mistake. Two boys are born at the same, time, moment, and place. A blind nurse accidentally switches the two, changing what their original lives should have been the moment they came into this world. What should've been his, wasn't his. This time he'd have to work for it. AU SebaCiel ClaudeAlois


**Prologue**

It was an eventful night, snow covering the streets of London to it's fullest. Of course, there was more to it than just _snow_. There was just one-no, two _particular _events that was classified as the most important. Though of course no one knew about it. Not until many, _many_ years later.

That night, on December 14, two mothers had their little bundles of joy. One of the two mothers, Rachel Phantomhive, had been in a carriage while she began having labor. She was going to pick up a gift from her sister, Angelina, who had a surprise party as a congratulations for making it through 9 months of pregnancy, otherwise known as a baby shower. Though she never did find out about the party, because before she had made it to Angelina's manor, she suddenly began having contractions. The person in control of the carriage, Tanaka, the head butler at the Phantomhive manor, heard the woman's mad screaming and immediately went to the nearest doctor.

While that was happening, however, another woman was already in one of the rooms of the professional doctor, William T. Spears. William was attending to the peasant woman, her name being Adilene Trancy* (1). Who, coincidentally, _used_ to be Countess Trancy. The Trancy's were stripped of their ranking and became nothing but peasants that were poor and lived on the streets. Which only humiliated their family name more, because they used to be of high rank and proud. Now, they were nothing but commoners begging on the street for food. And when we say 'they', we mean Adilene. Her husband had abandoned her after they were kicked onto the streets for illegally selling drugged candies. Using the Phantomhive's Funtom Company wrappers to conceal it. Though in the end, the Trancy's were caught. Leaving them to be nothing but a laughing stock.

And now, Adilene was giving birth to her very first son. Which only complicates things more.

**_"GAHH!"_** She screamed, her face contorting in pain as she felt herself being ripped in two. "The doctor sighed deeply, rubbing the space between his eyes, just above his lowered glasses. "Ma'am, I beg of you to please calm down to make this process easier for both you and me."

"_You're not the one who's having a baby!_" The woman screamed out of pure agony, holding her belly as the pain increased.

"I've dealt with multiple pregnant women* (2) before, I need-"

**"I DON'T CARE!**_ I want this child out of me and I want it out now!_"

Doctor William T. Spears was about to respond to the woman's outburst, but then he had heard a knock on the front door outside. Sighing heavily, he stood up and instructed his other employees, a blind nurse named Mey-rin, a strong young man named Finny, and a...well, almost useless man named Bardroy. Perhaps he was wrong in choosing his staff. Because they were really not that helpful. But for some reason, they were very in serious situations such as this one.

"Mey-rin, tell them if you detect anything unusual coming from the woman. And I mean _anything_. Finny, you help push the baby out of her. But remember, not _too_ hard that it would slip _right_ out of her. And Bard...just watch them. And don't touch any of the equipment." The professional doctor instructed before leaving the room, hearing a sing-song chorus of, "Yes, Sir!" and then a, "Hey wait...why do I have to watch?!"

William pinched the bridge of his nose, stress level going on overload. Seriously, he didn't want to work an overtime, but that's what happens when you choose to be a doctor. Especially in the 18th century. Pregnant ladies everywhere. When he had reached the front door, his mood only worsened as he saw that _another_ pregnant lady was in labor. And that 'lady' was none other than the Countess Rachel Phantomhive. She was screaming madly and just as agonizingly as Adilene in the other room. Now there were two he had to take care of. Great, just great.

"Sorry for the intrusion at the time of night, Doctor William. But-" Tanaka began, but was immediately cut off.

"It's fine. Get her into that room." He pointed at the room next to Adilene's, which the screams were unmistakably loud and clear as a bell.

The Phantomhive's head butler nodded and lead the woman into the room. Clearly not wasting anymore time standing around while the lady had her first child.

William had went to attend to the Countess right away.

This was the night that changed the lives of two young boys that were born at the exact same time and moment.

* * *

The next morning.

Rachel Phantomhive smiled softly at the bundle of blankets in her arms as she lay in her bed, cradling it happily. Inside the blankets, was her son. In which she had yet to name him. She had been thinking of naming him, 'Ciel', meaning 'Heaven'* (3). Because he was indeed her heaven, Her world. Her life. Vincent would be most definitely happy to hear the good news. Remembering that she had bought a small ankle bracelet, crafted especially for her son with the Phantomhive crest sign on it, she tied it around the baby boy's right leg. The deep blue jewels shining, complimenting the beautiful Phantomhive crest in the middle. "Oh, my lovely little baby…Ciel." she cooed, rocking him back and forth. The boy being unresponsive and sleeping at the time.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Pardon the intrusion, miss Phantomhive. We'd like to examine your baby boy to make sure he has no diseases." William stated in a professional tone, his eyes holding a steady gaze on the baby.

Rachel did not want to let go of her baby. But, knowing that she also did not want her boy to have any illnesses at birth, she hesitantly agreed, holding out her loved one to the doctor.

"Alright….please do be careful with him, though." She said, a bit tired from last night's activities.

The doctor only nodded, walking over to her bed and took the baby from her arms gently. "We will be right back with your son, please do not worry. I am, after all, a professional doctor." He reassured her, seeing she was hesitant and uneasy about handing over her boy.

The new mother nodded a bit, before watching her baby be taken out of the room and the door closing shut. Rachel didn't know why, but, she felt like something bad was going to happen. She just didn't know what.

* * *

Adilene stared silently at the baby boy in her hands. The wretched thing crying loudly like it didn't have a care in the world. "Hush now," she said softly, rocking him back and forth while singing a small lullaby. Hoping to help the baby calm down. She felt proud to have her own son, but, she did not know how to let him have a happy life. After all, she could barely support herself. Living on the dirtiest, filthiest streets of London with no food at all. Plus, it was freezing cold outside, being in the middle of December already. If she wasn't careful, her son might have some sort of illness and die out there.

Plus, she still didn't know what to name the boy. She was thinking of naming him, 'Alois', meaning 'a famous warrior' in German* (4). She wanted her boy to be a fighter, a winner, a warrior and defeat all in his path. Especially those rotten Phantomhives. "Alois."

A knock on the door made her glance up, the door opening accompanied by the blind nurse. Mey-rin.

"E-E-Excuse me, Miss Trancy...we-we have to examine your baby t-to make sure it doesn't have a disease, yes!" The clumsy nurse stammered out, walking towards the bed, listening for the sound of the other woman's voice to guide her.

Adilene could only nod. "Alright. Take him. But do be careful...you're a blind one, aren't you? You might drop him. So I trust you not to kill him right on the spot, am I clear?" Her voice starting off as sweet and soft, but then near towards the end, she hissed at the nurse.. while offering her baby to her.

"Y-Y-YES!" Mey-rin stuttered nervously, reaching out her arms to grab the crying baby. "I will not drop him, no!" The nurse said, determined, and walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

That only made Adilene worried for her son even more. How did the nurse even leave the room, how did she even find the door? Perhaps she was just in the building for 2 years and knew her way around it. Which /was/ the case, it seemed.

Mey-rin walked carefully towards the examination room. Where all of the new-born babies were inspected to see if they have anything irregular about them. William was already there, inspecting the Phantomhive baby. When Mey-rin walked in, carrying the Trancy baby in her arms. "D-D-Doctor William! I h-have the Trancy's baby!" She squealed stumbling a bit on her feet.

William quickly ran over to her and steadied her, sighing angrily. "Must you always be so clumsy? If this baby died, we'd have a bad reputation." The doctor scolded her, taking the baby from her arms. Bringing the baby to safety, laying him next to the Phantomhive baby in the crib. It was weird, how oddly similar the two babies looked like. Though they both seemed to have different personalities. They were both pale, white-skinned and pure. But one of them was crying loudly, and one of them was sleeping silently.

"S-S-Sorry, Sir! D-Do you need any help?!" Mey-rin questioned, facing the opposite direction of William. Clearly blind, of course.

"Yes, I am just about done with examining Countess Phantomhive's baby. Please take her baby to her. And I can trust you can do it without falling and killing him?" William inquired, an eyebrow arching up as he proved he was not in the direction Mey-rin was looking towards by speaking up. He held the Phantomhive baby in his arms, handing it over to Mey-rin. She hastily turned around and nodded. "Y-Y-Yes SIR!" She took the baby, struggling at first, hands grabbing onto air at first, but she eventually got the baby in her hands.

"Please take care of 'Ciel', I think was what Rachel called him before I entered. She has good tastes in names." William commented, letting the nurse walk out of the door and down the halls, walking steadily for once. "Y-Yes a wonderful name for a baby indeed!" She agreed as she walked.

Being the blind nurse that she was, she couldn't exactly see where she was going. So, instead of walking into Rachel Phantomhive's room, (which was right next to Adilene Trancy's room), she walked into Adilene's room with a smile. "We-We've finished inspecting him, m'am! He's a healthy, healthy boy! And I also think Ciel would be a wonderful name for him!" Mey-rin said, handing the baby to the mother.

The wrong mother, that is.

Adilene thought long and hard about it. She thought she would have named him Alois, but Ciel...Ciel was a wonderfully beautiful name. "What a nice name for him...my Ciel." She said, taking 'her' baby. Which was now oddly silent and sleeping. "How did you manage to make him sleep?" She questioned, a bit curious.

Mey-rin shook her head. "I do not know, m'am! Well then, I must go and return the other mother's baby, so I shall take me leave, yes!" And just like that, she walked out of the door and closed it.

"Ciel, my little Ciel. A beautiful baby you are, sleeping." Lady Trancy cooed softly.

* * *

"I'm just about done with the Trancy's baby. It won't stop crying though." He said, annoyed by the screams and cries of the baby below him. "A healthy one again. Bring it to the Trancy mother." William said, shooing the nurse out with the baby in her arms. Not that she saw, of course.

Mey-rin hummed happily down the hall this time. Remembering that Adilene called her baby Alois. Which was also a great name, in her opinion. Upon entering Rachel's room, (who she thought was actually Adilene's room) she smiled. "I have your baby! The name Alois is a wonderful name. I believe it suits him well, miss!"

The baby was a crying mess. Definitely different from before he had left the room. Which surprised Rachel. "Alois?" She said, the name rolling on her tongue. "I suppose...that's a good name." The mother said, unhappy to hear 'her son' crying. "Thank you for the suggestion. Perhaps Alois is a better name for him, anyways. Alois, my sweet." Rachel smiled. Which didn't seem to help him from stopping his horrible crying. "Though I do wonder why...why is he crying? He was calm a minute ago."

The nurse was already out of the room when Rachel looked up. She sighed as she cradled, and cooed the baby. But it wouldn't stop crying. What had happened to the quiet baby she had?

* * *

A few days in the 'hospital' later…

After the two women were taken care of by Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin, Rachel walked out of her room after a week, feeling healthy and happy. Well, besides 'her' troublesome baby.

But at the same moment, Adilene had walked out of her room with 'her' quiet baby.

They glared at each other. Past memories and rivalries flashing behind their eyeballs. Without saying a word, the two women walked to the lobby and thanked William at the same time, Only annoying each other even more.

"Thank you-"

"Thank you-"

Glares were exchanged as they began walking out of the door.

"You're very welcome...the both of you!" The doctor called out at the two women left the building.

But then something was a bit unusual to the doctor.

"Mey-Rin?"

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Wasn't the Countess' baby quiet when I took him?" William asked quizzically.

"I suppose, sir. W-Why?"

As William stared at the Countess' stressed and tired face trying to soothe the crying child, a sudden realization dawned upon him.

His eyes widened slightly as he turned to face the blind nurse again, "Mey-Rin?"

"Y-Yes?"

"We might have switched babies."

Before the doctor could do anything, the two women rode off in opposite directions, too quickly for William to announce the news.

And thus, the lives of two boys...were switched completely. Changing their lives forever.

* * *

**(1) The name 'Adilene' is not Alois' mother's real name. I had simply made the name myself because there is no further information about Alois' mother except that was she was a rich nobleman. But she wasn't his true mother, anyways. As the rumors go. So is this story she is a peasant, and she has Rachel's son. While Rachel has her son, Alois. Confusing isn't it?**

**(2) Well, William has had experience with pregnant women, but not_ that_ way. And I don't know if there really was a lot of pregnant women everywhere in the 1800s. I just made that up.**

**(3) Ciel's name means, 'Heaven' in French.**

**(4) Alois' name means, 'Famous warrior' in German.**

**Thanks for reading the prologue! I hope you understood what just happened! So basically Ciel was supposed to be Rachel's son, but was switched. Because of Mey-rin. Same situation with Adilene. Anyways, thanks for Joya for being my awesome bff beta, otherwise known as AwesomeGotham on Fanfiction!**

**And no worries, Prince Sebastian will appear in the next chapter or so. If not, he'd definitely be in chapter 2. Let the struggle begin! :D**

**I'd like at least 5 reviews, please. Review, follow, favorite, thank you!**

**~Kawaii Dream and AwesomeGotham~**


End file.
